Sasuke x Naruto One-Shots
by Nishu96
Summary: This will be a collection of several SasuNaru/NaruSasu One Shots! Some will be AU and others will play in the normal Naruto World. Also the Rating will vary from Story to Story, but it ll be most likely T, I guess. Warnings are always on top of the One-Shot!
1. Rain

**Title: Rain ~**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Contains Lime!  
**

* * *

"Oh hell no!"

Naruto looked annoyed up to the sky as a single rain drop had hit him on the head and just a few seconds later, was the blonde Ninja wet all over his body, due to the rainstorm that came out of nowhere. The Mission he had to fullfil was a bit further away from Konoha and he only had made half of the way back, which made him feel a little bit despaired. He continued walking, until he cought sight of a cave, where he ran inside and decided to remain there until the rain would stop.

The water dripped from his hair as well as from his clothes down on the stony ground, making plop noises while he went further inside of the cavity. His wet clothes stuck tightly on his body, which gave Naruto an unconfortable feeling on his skin, but it was way too cold for him to take them off now. He stopped walking and sat down on a huge boulder, glancing thoughtful out of the cave and into the rain.

A sudden noise brought him back to reality, the blonde examining if there was somebody else than him, but he couldn´t see anybody. He thought he had just imagined it, but he heard it again and was able to tell that it sounded like somebody was sneezing. As curious as he was, he walked deeper inside of the den and saw then a small light in the distance. Naruto ran there, willing to find out where this light belonged to, but as he stood infront of the light source, his eyes widened when he beheld the person sitting infront of it.

"S- Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha glanced up at the soaking wet male, while he narrowed his eyes a little bit. Since he had left Konoha and went to Orochimaru, tried Naruto everything to bring him back somehow, but Sasuke refused all the time, telling him that he never could get his revenge if he´d stay with him and all the others in Konoha. Naruto, however, just couldn´t understand his way of thinking and would always try to bring him back, no matter how often the black haired would say no.

"What are you doing here?"

Asked the blonde curiously, while Sasuke lightly rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like?"

He examined him in the shine of the flames and noticed that he also was wet, his normally spiky black hair being more smoothly, while some wisps were falling onto his fair skin. Naruto blushed a bit at this sight, while he mumbled:

"You don´t have to be so grumpy…"

Sasuke continued starring at the Fire and how the flames were dancing, but the blonde knucklehead placed himself directly beside the grumpy Uchiha, being closer to him than Sasuke would´ve liked. Since he didn´t want to start a conversation, he just remaind silent, trying to ignore Naruto as good as he could.

A bit time passed, the both males being silent, as Sasuke had to sneeze again, what made Naruto smile lightly. It was cute how the black haired was sneezing, but as Sasuke noticed the goofy smile on his former companions lips, he shot him a glance.

"What?"

He asked him bugged and Naruto slipped a bit closer towards him, feeling slightly the warmth of the other males body on his. A slight blush spread across the Uchiha´s cheeks, while he caught himself by thinking that he liked the blonde being close to him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto´s, feeling how his face became hotter, and as he gazed into the beautiful blue eyes of his once so close friend, he found himself enjoying this moment more than anything else.

Naruto, feeling the same as Sasuke, whipe a wisp out of the young mans face, smiling smoothly at him while saying:

"I somekind of like your hair like this…"

He played with the Uchiha´s black hair, while a smirk appeard on Sasuke´s lips, and just a moment later laid the blonde on the ground, the other male flexing over him. Onyx eyes met blue ones, and Sasuke placed a slight kiss on Naruto´s forehead, then on his nose and in the end a gentle one on his rosy lips.

"Naruto…"

He whispered under his breath, Naruto using this chance to slip his tongue inside of the other males mouth. The kiss became more intense, Sasuke feeling the pressure to touch the younger male. His hands went under the blondes shirt, feeling his still wet skin and the muscles he had, while Naruto moand due to Sasuke´s tender touch.

Naruto suddenly rolled to the side, making the black haired laying on the hard ground with the blonde on top of him. Sasuke glanced softly at the other male, as he started placing hot kisses down the Uchiha´s neck, leaving also some love bites on his fair skin. Luckily wore Sasuke just this white shirt, which made the most of his upper body visible, so that Naruto didn´t have to waist time by undressing him. His next destination were Sasuke´s nipples, which he first licked slightly with his tongue, sending shivers down the other males spine and as he started sucking, Sasuke couldn´t surpress his moans anymore.

Their dalliance continued for a whole while, one trying to make the other one moan louder than before, and in the end they laid naked and cuddling beside each other, their bodys being warmed by the other one. Naruto suddenly interrupted the silence by asking:

"Why does our encounters always end like this?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, before he replied:

"Because we´re stupid, no, I am for feeling like this towards you…"

Naruto placed his hand on the Uchiha´s chest, feeling his heartbeat under his hand.

"Then I´m stupid as well, and honestly, I love to be, especially when I´m with you…"

A small smile appeard on the black haired´s lips, before he, as well as Naruto, driffted into a deep sleep.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later, seeing that his lover was still sleeping and took carefully Naruto´s arms away, which were wrapped around him. Though he would´ve loved to spent some more time with him, he couldn´t, since his serpant Master would become suspicious if he would be away for too long, and being seen here like this with somebody else, was something he couldn´t risk, for the sake of his beloved.

Silently he took his clothes back on, looking at Naruto with his dark eyes and hoped that they´d soon meet again.

"I love you…"

He whispered before walking away, and Naruto silently mumbled:

"I love you too…"


	2. Care

**Title:****Care ~**

**Rating:****K+**

**Warning:****None****  
**

* * *

Sasuke stood infront of his Mirror, with his upper body naked, and examined the Curse Mark Orochimaru gave him during the 2nd part of the Chunin exams. Though Kakashi had sealed it, there still was the posibility that it could take control over him, something he wanted to prevent at any cost, but would he be able to surpress his hate and rage forever?

Sighing he looked at his reflection, at the young boy who stood there infront of him, a boy who had just one goal in his life, revenge. But lately there was also another feeling inside of him, something he didn´t feel for a long time, and that was relieve and happiness, due to his Teammates. Since that awful night, where he lost everything what was dear to him, he had become a loner and it was fine with the young Uchiha, but there always was this emptiness inside of his heart which he just couldn´t fill.

All of a sudden rang his doorbell, and Sasuke became lightly annoyed, while asking himself who´d visit him at such an late hour. He was quiet surprised when he opened the door and there stood nobody other than his teammate Naruto infront of him. Irritated he asked:

"What are you doing here?"

The normally hyperactive blonde gave his friend a worried glance before he replied:

"I was worried about you…"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Worried?"

"Yes, you seem to be so lost in your thoughts in the last time, even more than you normally are and your eyes had such a strange look inside today…"

The black haired was somekind of confused, since he knew the knucklehead Ninja normally just as a loud, annoying person who didn´t think that much, but why was it that he thought about the Uchiha´s well being?

"You may imagine things Naruto, I´m perfectly fine…"

He was about to close the door, as the blonde just went inside of his appartment and held eye contact with his friend.

"I´m certain that I don´t and I want to be there for you when you need somebody!"

Sasuke replied angrily:

"What makes you believe that out of all people I want to talk with you?!"

"Because we´re friends, no, best friends!"

For a few seconds glanced the young Uchiha into the blue eyes of his comrade, who had an urgentle and serious look inside. Yes, he had to admit that Naruto meant something to him, but still, he wouldn´t want to tell him that he did. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn´t notice how close the younger male stood infront of him, with just a few inches between them.

"I care for you Sasuke, why can´t you accept that?"

His heart skipped a beat, because of the way Naruto had talked to him, so soft, but also because of the fact that he told him that he cared for him. The black haired crossed his arms infront of his chest, and asked calmly:

"Why? I´m always mean to you, I call you weak and annoying, but you say you care for me? I can´t understand that…"

On the blondes lips appeard a light smile, while he gently placed his hand on the Uchiha´s cheek, what made the normally cool male blush a bit.

"It´s because you mean something to me Sasuke, more than you can imagine…"

The distance between them became less, Sasuke feeling his face becoming hotter and hotter, until Naruto´s lips were just inches away from his.

"Naruto what are you-"

Before he could end his sentence, had the blonde already made contact with his lips. Sasuke´s eyes widened in shock, but this feeling was suddenly replaced with something better, a warm comfortable feeling which made him want more. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to intense the kiss and felt how Naruto´s lips formed into a smile.

Naruto´s warm hands stroked above the soft skin of the Uchiha´s chest, as well as of his back, what gave Sasuke a very unfamiliar feeling inside. The kiss ended too fast, and the blonde had leand his forhead on the other males, glancing with love into the onyx eyes of his dearest. Sasuke smiled, while he whispered:

"I never knew you felt like this…"

"But I do, and I wouldn´t want to change it…"


	3. You re Mine!

**Title: You´re Mine!**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Lime, hints of sexual assault!**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his remembrance about the latest happenings being totally gone. The last thing he knew was that his former Teammate, Sasuke, and he had met accidently in the Forest, where they immedaitely started fighting against each other. The young Uzumaki, however, became at some point unconscious and didn´t know what happened afterwards.

Now that he woke up again, he found himself inside of a dimly lit up room, feeling that his wrists and his ankles were tied with a rope. As he tried to move, he felt his body aching badly, probably because of the injurys the Uchiha gave him during their Fight. A bad feeling grew inside of him, since he didn´t know who exactly had brought him here, but he should soon find it out.

Hours passed, while Naruto laid on the lightly wet ground, unable to move and being badly injured. What should he do? The ropes were too tight, and no matter how, at the moment he couldn´t find the strenght to get rid of them.

All of a sudden he heard steps coming closer, the blonde feeling how he became tense, due to his nervousness and excitement, but his eyes widened in shock when he looked into the dark eyes of his kidnapper.

"So, have you been sleeping well?"

Naruto glanced with anger and fear at Sasuke, on whoes lips appeard a malicious smirk.

"Sasuke what is the meaning of this?!"

Asked the blonde angrily, but in respond he got grabbed on his hair, being pulled into a kneeling position by the young Uchiha.

"Isn´t it obvious Naruto? You know exactly what I want from you…"

Sasuke crushed his lips against Naruto´s, who gasped for air, but the black haired used this chance to force his tongue inside of the other males mouth. Not being able to do anything, the young Uzumaki gave in and endured the kiss, though it wasn´t the first time they did something like this.

Yes, they had been lovers for a while, but due to the fact that Sasuke left the Village, they couldn´t continue their romance. Sasuke somehow of regretted this fact and wanted him back, no matter how and when he became unconscious during their battle, he finally saw his chance to have him, and this time he wouldn´t let him go again.

After the Uchiha was done kissing Naruto, he pushed him rudely to the ground, giving his former companion a glance filled with lust. In an instant he had ripped the blondes shirt off his body, examining his naked upper body which had bruises and bleeding scratches from their fight before.

Sasuke leand down, kissing the violations tenderly, while Naruto whispered quietly:

"S- Sasuke…"

Every little injury was carassed by the black haired, sending shivers down the other males spine. In the end, he gave Naruto a gentle glance, and though he didn´t like to admit it, he returned it. Those years in which Sasuke had been gone and left the blonde on his own, Naruto had missed him badly, making him wish for nothing more than feeling the touch of his black haired lover again, but not in a way like this.

"Naruto…"

He said under his breath and started kissing him down his neck, also biting him once so that Naruto let out a light cry. Sasuke soon also got rid of Naruto´s pants, so that he just laid there in his boxer shorts, feeling the cold floor underneath him.

Being afraid of the Uchiha´s next step, he shivered lightly, and as Sasuke noticed it, he pulled the blonde tightly in his arms, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Shhh, everything is fine, just enjoy it…"

He said while laying Naruto back on the ground, now ripping also the last bit of cloth off the younger males body. His onyx eyes examined his body, feeling his desire for him growing stronger and stronger. Every inch of Naruto´s skin was touched and kissed by the young Uchiha, while Naruto couldn´t surpress the moans any longer. It was an awful situation for the blonde, but feeling Sasuke´s warm hands and lips all over his naked body was still very thrilling for him.

The time went by way too slowly for the blonde, Sasuke being less tender to him than he usually was and making the poor Uzumaki scream out in pain more than just once. When the black haired had finally been satisfied, he smirked at Naruto who shed tears of pain and agony. With his thumb he whiped the younger males tears away and said:

"I love you Naruto and nothing in this world will ever separate us again…"

"Sa- Sasuke I-"

Unable to find the right words to say, he remaind silent, feeling that it wouldn´t help him anyways. After a while stood Sasuke up, leaving the still naked Naruto laying on the wet ground.

"You´re mine Naruto, forever…"


	4. Anniversary

**Title: Anniversary **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Modern AU, Lime**

On a Saturday noon, were Sasuke and his big Brother Itachi walking through the City, the younger one searching for a present he could give to his boyfriend Naruto. It was their 1st Anniversary and the black haired wanted to find the perfect gift for his dearest, though he feard that the blonde knucklehead could´ve forget about it, as good as he knew him. This thought saddned him, what wasn´t unnoticed by his elder Brother, who asked then:

"Is something the matter Sasuke?"

Lightly sighing he told him about his suspicion, but Itachi just smiled at him and replied:

"I don´t think he´d forget about such an important day, even if he´s sometimes forgetful and sloppy…"

"If you say so big Brother…"

The two of them went then into a little jewelry shop, where Sasuke searched for a nice necklace he could give to his lover, until the elder Uchiha showed him something he found.

"I know it´s simple, but I do believe he´d like it…"

It was a silver necklace with the letter S as a trinket and Sasuke was quiet enthused about his big Brother´s idea. He bought it and Itachi drove him then back home, to his and Naruto´s appartment, where he said to his little Brother:

"Have a lot of fun tonight Sasuke…"

"I´ll big Brother and thanks for helping me looking for a present…"

"No problem…"

Afterwards went the young Uchiha inside of the appartment, being curious if his blonde lover had already prepeard something for their special day. As he walked inside, the little box with the necklace hide inside of his pocket, he heard some cursing coming out of the kitchen and went then there, but what he saw then made him somewhat agape.

"N- Naruto, what are you doing?"

The kitchen was a total mess, with pans and pots laying everywhere around, the floor and the counter were smudged with stuff and Naruto himself didn´t look better. He was covered with flour and something wet, but as he turned to his black haired mate, he had a lightly nervous grin on his face.

"Oh Sasuke, I thought you´d be away for a bit longer…"

"What were you doing? This looks like a bomb exploded in here…"

The young Uzumaki blushed slightly, while he replied:

"Baking a cake…"

Surprised Sasuke didn´t know what to say anymore, until Naruto came closer to him and gave him a sad smile.

"I´m sorry, I wanted to make one for you, but it just didn´t work as it should…"

The blonde found himself all of a sudden pulled into a tight hug by Sasuke, who whispered:

"It´s okay…"

Naruto snuggled his head comfortably on the Uchiha´s chest and heaved then his head up to give him a peck on the lips.

"You know, I couldn´t wish for a better boyfriend than you…"

"Neither could I…"

The elder male replied, as all of a sudden the blonde pulled away from him and disappeard with a suspicious grin inside of another room. Curiously was the Uchiha waiting for him to return and as he did, his eyes widened a bit.

"Happy Anniversary Sasuke…"

Naruto held a bunch of beautiful red Roses in his hands, as well as a black little box and Sasuke grabbed it with lightly shaking hands. Inside was a beautiful silver barclet, on which a trinket with the character for Love was in.

"Naruto, I don´t know what to say…"

Touched by this lovely gesture, he took also his present out of his pocket and held it towards his lover, with a soft smile on his lips. Naruto smiled brightly when he had opened it and embraced his black haired boyfriend tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke…"

The elder male pulled him a bit away from him, so that he could kiss him tenderly, with his tongue playing inside of Naruto´s sweet cavern. As they parted from each other, due to their need of oxygen, smirked the Uchiha slightly, while asking:

"How about we take a bath together and go then out for Dinner?"

"Good idea…"

"Fine, I´ll go and prepear it…"

Said Sasuke, while giving Naruto a little kiss on the forhead. A bit later, sat the two of them inside of the bathtube, the hot water feeling quiet well on their skins. The blonde was comfortably leaning on the Uchiha´s chest, while he mumbled:

"I love you Sasuke…"

With a smile on his lips, laid Sasuke his arms tightly around Naruto´s wet body and replied:

"I love you too…"


End file.
